Letting Go
by MistyLullaby
Summary: Sonic takes it too far,so Amy meets some new and old friends and goes to the city to start over.But Sonic isn't willing to let go just yet...Sonic/Amy with other couples i.e Shadow/Tikal, Please comment give feedback!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER:I don't own anything,except my OC' else belongs to SEGA.

This is my first story,so go easy!=)

Getting Over You

Amy had been days.

Days since Sonic yelled at her to leave him alone.

Days since her heart was shattered.

Days since she had smiled.

She hated wanted to stop this awful feeling,but she just couldn' was like her only meaning in life had been had stopped eating,and kept eyes were practically soaked from the tears.

She had to get away fom was just too much memories...

She needed to forget him, that was had loved him too her heart,and got it shredded in return.

She needed something.A distraction.

Suddenly,her phone sniffed,before picking it eyes gaped when she saw the name..

XXXX

4 HOURS LATER...

Sonic was ashamed.

It was like listening to a bad song stuck on had either saw or heard what he had said to Amy...

''You're a weirdo,Amy!Just leave me ALONE!''

And the casualties...

A black eye,courtesy of Knuckles,

A bruised knee,love,from Shadow,

A sore cheek,signed,by Rouge,

and a REALLY sore foot from !

But what really upset him was poor girl had not been seen or heard of in days.

He knew what he had to rushed to her house in 10 seconds and knocked on the door.

But it was went in,and the house was practically found a note on the was in Amy's neat decided to go to Tails' house and let everyone read it.

''Dear Everyone.

I made up my mind.I'm not going to stand by and pretend everything's fine any more.

Because it's not.I am sick of being known as that obsessive little girly freak that hounded an overrated LOSER for nothing.I left this place at about 4:00,and I have absolutely NO intentions of coming are some thank you's...''

''Tails-You are one of the smartest people I have or will ever ,you are THE smartest.I will miss you so should visit me on the X-Tornado some the way,I hope you and Cream get together soon!''

''Knuckles-Wow,the most awesome muscles I have ever that's not all, are so much better than you give yourself credit .Thank you for encouraging me so much.

By the way,you and Rouge are a perfect match.

''Shadow-The best big brother you for protecting me and giving me so much courage and are probably the best thing that's ever happened to and Tikal would make a good couple.

All of the guys and the girls were blushing when they read the messages aloud,except was upset,confused,but most of all angry...with even a mention of his name in the letter.

They all turned towards him,loooks of malice and fury etched on their all opened their mouths to yell,but suddenly,Cream was still looking at the letter.

Rouge and Tikal ran over,but when they looked at where Cream's trembling finger was pointing,their eyes widened.

They all looked at each other,and whispered the same word...

''Ashlee...''


	2. New Faces,New Places

DISCLAIMER:I don't own anything,except for my OC's.

4 Days After Chapter 1...

XXXXX

Amy walked up to the apartment had oraganized the whole thing with Ashlee...

(Flashback)

''Hello?''A middle-pitched,smooth voice answered on the other end of the line.

''Hey Ashlee!It's me,Amy!''Amy said was the first time she had grinned in a LONG while.

There was a long could hear a deep breath from the other ,an explosion.

''Oh my God!Is that seriously you,Ames?WHOA!It's been TOO long,dude!''

'' I know,right?Listen,i've got a HUGE favour to ask...''

XXXXX

It had been extremely quiet in the Sonic Gang.

While everyone else was desperately searching for Ashlee's address,Sonic was moping in his hadn't run for two was too busy thinking about her...

''Was I really that harsh?''he thought to himself.

'But as he came downstairs and recieved filthy looks and whispers,it was pretty obvious...

''We gotta find you Amy...I gotta find you...'

XXXXX

Finally,the moving was done.

Amy stared around at the luxurious penthouse that she just happened to now live felt like jumping for joy.

Which she couldn't resist her new bed.

Suddenly,a sparkly purple fox wearing a short black top that exposed her flat stomach and tight-fitting jeans with black-and-purple Coverse boots walked jet-black hair was in a slick ponytail under a black baseball cap,and she had no make-up except eyeliner on her pretty face.

''Amy Rose!Disgraceful behaviour!Jumping on a bed!''

Amy froze.''Uh-oh.''She thought to herself.

''If you're gonna do it,do it right,dummy!''With that,Ashlee did a neat lacy flip onto the bed,with Amy laughing in fits beside her.

When they had settled down,Amy thanked Ashlee,but Ashlee said it was fine,under one condition-

''We have another it's a 't ask;I've never met him before.''

And right on cue,the door was opened,and a black furred hedgehog with blue streaks walked was wearing a gray t-shirt with black camo shorts.

''Hi,I'm Leon.I like rock and play 's new?''

Ashlee smirked.''You seem like my type of guy-I mean,roommate,roommate.''She blushed,hiding her face for a moment.

Leon grinned.''And you are?''He turned to Amy.

''I'm Amy Rose,I live here,and right now,i'm gonna go change.''She went to her new room,quickly unpacked,and went through her did Sonic know,Amy wasn't really a was actually quite a got some bright blue armbands,a crimson t-shirt and some black jeans,with black,red and blue Converse.

She to try out this new and improved Amy Rose.


	3. Author's Note

I would like to deeply apologize for all the spelling and grammar mistakes in Chapter 2!

FF edited them and I accidently published them!OOOPS!=(

I'll make sure Chapter 3 is perfect...which is coming up 2day!READ!=)


	4. Settling In

DISCLAIMER:I don't own anything,exceptfor...oh,you know the drill!XD

XXXXX

''I found it!''

Everyone immediately stopped what they were doing and ran over. Tikal gasped.''I know that place!It's on Hawthorn Avenue!''

Sonic knew he could get her back.''Let's go!''

XXXXX

Ashlee woke,then yawned,stretching,before going to the kitchen,then,she stopped in her tracks.

Leon was shirtless.

Ashlee usually liked guys. But she felt like there was something more with Leon...

Did she just say that?

Leon turned around and noticed grinned.''Eyes are up here,Ashlee.''

She looked up quickly.''Uhh-yeah,I know.I-I was looking at the floor.I do that sometimes.''She laughed nervously.

Leon smirked.''Suuure.''He walked over to the couch and slouched over it,watching T.V.

''Hey!Gimme that remote!''Ashlee jumped over the couch,and they ended up on the floor,with Leon on top of Ashlee.

Leon grinned again.''You seem to be enjoying this.''

Ashlee smirked.''Maybe I am.''

She slowly edged her face towards his...

But then Amy saw the two of them,and smirked.''Having fun,are we?''

They both looked up, both jumped up,chuckling nervously at the same. They sped into their rooms to get changed. Amy then got herself some toast.

Suddenly,the doorbell rang...


	5. A Quick Word From Ashlee and Leon

A Quick Word From Ashlee and Leon...

Ashlee:What's up?

Leon:Yeah...what she said...stop stealing my lines!

Ashlee:WHAT?How could I steal-

Me:Shut it!Get back to the point.

Ashlee:... guys we need reviews!

Leon:Badly!

Ashlee:Now you're stealing my lines!

Leon:Karma sucks,dosen't it?

Me:GUYS!

Leon:Okay!Listen,we need reviews!NOW!

Ashlee:Ditto!

Leon:So give us some!Otherwise me and Ashlee won't-

Ashlee:WHA?

Leon:(smirks)So give feedback!Keep us together!

Ashlee:GRRRRRRR!

Leon:THANK YOU!=)

Ashlee:Hang on!I wasn't-...

Leon:(kisses Ashlee)

Ashlee:Okay...Yeah!Give reviews!


	6. No More

THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING!

Amy answered the door...and got pounced on by Cream and Tikal.

''Oh Amy!We thought you were hurt!''Cream sobbed.

''Yeah!Don't scare us like that!''Tikal whispered.

Amy never thought they'd find her...or even CARE.

Suddenly,a voice came from the doorway.''Don't play stunts like that,you could get hurt.''

A blue figure emerged,with a serious look on his face.

Amy growled.''What's HE doing here?

''Amy we're sorry,we tried to stop him,we-''Cream was silenced by Amy's death glare.

''HOW DARE YOU!ALL OF YOU!YOU ABANDONED ME,AND NOW YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO SHOW UP HERE!GET OUT!''

Sonic was shocked.''Especially you,Sonic. All YOU did,you decide to show up and try to charm me into coming back,but that's not gonna work anymore,loser.''Amy spat.

Sonic felt like he had been shot.''But Amy,i'm s-''

Amy slapped him.

''I said,GET OUT.''

Tikal started,''But-''

''Don't make me hit you too.''Amy growled at Tikal.

Cream sniffed.''Amy,please,just think about it-''

''I don't think she wants to.''Ashlee stood beside Amy,along with Leon.''Now shoo,losers!''

Cream and Tikal walked away,but Sonic stood there,glaring at Leon.

''Who's he?''

Amy smirked.''He's NOT you.''And with that, she slammed the door,leaving a heartbroken Sonic outside.


	7. The Aftershock

Thanks for the reviews,guys!

XXXXX

Ashlee and Leon turned to Amy.''You okay,Amy?''Ashlee put her arm around Amy.

''Y-yeah,i'm annoyed.I thought i'd be able to forget them.''At this point,Amy burst into tears as her friends comforted her.

''C'mon,Amy,it's gonna be ok,you've got us,right?''Leon grinned.

''We'll help you get over them!''Ashlee said cheerfully.

Amy sniffed,then smiled.''You guys are right.C'mon,let's go to the city!''

XXXXXX

''A-And then she t-told us to leave,''Tikal put an arm around her.

''You did your best.''Tikal smiled,then hugged Shadow,making him blush.''Thanks,Shadow.''

''Yeah...no problem,''Shadow replied as he returned the hug.

Sonic just stood there,remembering those hurtful words...

''He's NOT you.''

He was brought out of his trance by Rouge slapping him-HARD.

''This is all YOUR fault!Now she HATES US!''

A chorus of ''Yeah!''and ''She's right!''was sounded amongst the members of the gang.

Sonic was ashamed..Even his own team hated him now.

''What am I going to do?''he mentally screamed at himself.

XXXXX

Amy was carrying A LOT of shopping bags,full of clothes and furniture and other random stuff.

Ashlee was carrying clothes as well,and sweets,along with games and a new skateboard that said ''Poison Princess,''on it.

Leon was carrying sweets,games,food,clothes...and a bag with various items in which Ashlee was VERY curious about.

''I wanna know what's in it!''Ashlee whined.

''It's a secret,dummy,''Leon replied,but gave a sly smile as they walked on.

Amy was distracted that she happened to bump into someone.

She looked up.''Oh my God...''

Review!


	8. Moving On

DISCLAIMER:I don't own anything,except my OC's.

XXXXXX

''D.J?Is that you?''

''Amy Rose!You haven't changed a bit,have you?''

Daniel James Hart was an electric blue,muscular wolf with piercing silver eyes and soft,slick fur.

He was wearing a black hoodie with denim jeans and blue trainers,and had an MP3 in his hand.

Amy stared at his chest.

Daniel blushed.''Uh,Amy...''

Amy blushed even redder.''Oh jeez,sorry!Umm...''

Ashlee's had an idea...

''Um,Leon?I need to go to the music shop to get some headphones...coming?''

''Oh,yeah,sure,''Leon replied,smiling.

''You two have fun!Use protection!''Amy was horrified.

''Hey,wanna go for coffee?''D.J smiled.

''Sure,Daniel.I'd love to.''

XXXXXX

Ashlee was walking with Leon,laughing about what she said to Amy.''She's gonna kill you when we get home!''Leon laughed,

Ashlee grinned.''Nah,she won't,she loves me too much.''

''So,what do you wanna do?''asked Leon,leaning against a wall.

''Well,maybe we can discuss our little...encounter,a few days ago,''Ashlee said, she said this,she flipped her shoulder length black hair.''W-What incident?''

''The one where you almost kissed me.''At this point,Ashlee slowly walked towards Leon,her eyes blazing with determination,her trademark cute,but evil grin on her face.

''You mean where YOU almost kissed me,you mean,''Leon replied.

''Where we both tried to kiss EACH OTHER.''Ashlee put emphasis on the last two words,licking her lips.''What about it?''Leon asked nervously.

Ashlee stood in front of him,and pinned her hands to the wall behind him.''It was missing something...''

Leon was confused.''Wha-''But he was interrupted by Ashlee's lips on his.

It was awesome.''Good kisser,''they thought at the same time.

After about 2 minutes,they broke apart.

Ashlee grinned.''Damn, you must have some muscles if you can carry all those bags...''She traced her finger down the front of his t-shirt.

Leon grinned.

XXXXXX

Amy told D.J everything that had happened,while walking out of the cafe.

''...And that's my life.''She sighed,her head drooping.

D.J put his hand on Amy' looked up.

''Amy,you don't have to worry deserve much better anyw-''

Suddenly,a blue blur stopped in front of them.

''Get off her!''

REVIEW!=D


	9. Note On Chapter 9

Note On Next Chapter...

Next chapter is gonna be kinda...spicy.(XD)

Make sure that you are ready for a hell of a chapter!XD


	10. Heat

Chapter 9:Good Times

XXXXX

Sonic stood in the doorway of the cafe,his expression sighed.

''Get out of the way,Sonic.''Sonic's face hardened.

''No!Amy,i'm trying to protect you!''

Amy started yelling,tears running down her cheeks..''So now you CARE?'CUZ IT DIDN'T SEEM LIKE THAT A FEW MONTHS AGO!''

Sonic was ashamed,but he kept trying.''Amy,just listen-''

''I don't think she wants to.''D.J walked out from behind Amy,arm around her in a protective manner.

Sonic scowled.''No one asked for YOUR opinion.''

Amy laughed.''...And did anybody ask for yours?''

As they walked towards the door,Sonic asked her one last question...

''Amy,when did you change?''

Amy stopped,without looking at Sonic.

''Since I started being myself again.''And with that,she walked out the door.

XXXXXX

''D.J, i'm sorry,I didn't expect him to-''But Danny stopped her.

''Why?You deserve much better.''Amy smiled.''Thanks,Danny.''

''You wanna come back to mine?I'll drive you home,it's gettin' late...''Amy looked up,noticing the dark sky.

''Yeah,sure.''

XXXXX

Ashlee grinned slyly.''Take off your shirt.''Leon did what he was told.

''Wow...you do have awesome muscles...''Ashlee noted,running her finger down Leon's torso.

He noticed.

''Hey,you look warm...why don't you get undressed?It'll help you keep cool...''

Leon groaned.

''Or do you want me to do it for you?''Leon's eyes widened.

But then he smirked.''Only if I can do it to you,too.''

Ashlee smirked.''Get ready for this...''

XXXXXX

They arrived at Danny's condo.''Wow...enough space?''D.J laughed.''Yeah,just about.''

''Must be lonely,''Amy saw D.J stop for a second,then carry on.

'' I get used to it.''

''Really?''Amy gasped.

''Oh yeah,it's fine,it's...it's cool,yeah.''

Amy saw the pain in his eyes.''Danny...what's wrong?''

Danny sighed in pain.''It's lonely.''She hugged him tightly.

''Danny...you never have to feel alone anymore.I'm here.''They looked at each other,still in their embrace,and to each other's surprise,they kissed.


End file.
